


REPLACED

by Ashlynjade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Idk what the hell im doing but hi, dont worry no one gets too hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade
Summary: What if Connor was replaced by cyber life Connor and Hank only just discovers it while on the roof when Connor tries to shoot Markus





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Connor was replaced by cyber life Connor and Hank only just discovers it while on the roof when Connor tries to shoot Markus But also the real Connor deviants pretty early into the mission

“Connor?!”

“CONNOR!”

“What are doing with that gun?!” Hank exclaims

“I’m doing my mission Lieutenant do not get in the way.” Connor replied coldly as he aimed to point the gun right at his target.

“Put the gun down Connor you deviated you don’t have to do your mission anymore please, son.” 

“Wooooow, I thought you would have figured it out by now but I guess I have to tell you.

“T-tell me what?” Hank was horrified what could he have missed?

“Oh silly human I’m not your Connor.”

“W-what?! I-I what do you mean?!.

“I’m Connor #313 248 317 the one you have met in cyberlife.”

“Then where’s the real Connor?!” Hank exclaimed he hadn’t noticed hadn’t questioned it but if they switched that means that Connor is.....

“Getting destroyed he’s in a cyber life trunk getting sent to the camps. What a pity of good materials he really had high potential oh well...”

“WHERE?! Where is he, my son?!”

“I’m not authorized to answer that question.”

“Plus I already told you he is on a cyberlife truck.”

“I know, how far is the truck please tell me this one thing I-I can’t loose another son.”

“Mmmm probably about half way by now, you should hurry~.

“Thank you I’m coming Connor I’m coming.


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor awoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a little while and sorry if I write Connor terribly it’s my first dbh fanfic
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor’s POV

he felt like he was floating through darkness he couldn’t see as his eyelids felt as if they had boulders on them keeping them from opening.

He kept floating until suddenly flashes of memory flooded back to him.

Cyberlife Connor....

Them fighting....

He died but then where was he now?  
Did he die?  
Was he in the afterlife  
No that couldn’t be it he felt his limbs and everything but...

h̸̛͍͎̋̽̆̔̊̉͠e̵͈͉͑̄͊̅͠ ̵͕̱̺̦̱̗͇́̅c̷̨̢̗̒̀̎͜ǒ̸͈̤̃̃͘ų̵̗̦̮͇̜̎̎͊̔̃̈́͊ͅl̵͕̠̈̈d̴̨͈̪̹̳͕̦͓̘̓̆͌̀̃̋͋ṋ̵̘͉̲̑́̊̏̕͜’̷̥̝͓̹̪̟̥̊̀͐̌͐t̴͔̯̫͚̖̜̩̘̐̀͊͊̅̓̑̕̕͜͜ ̴̢̟́̔̌̎͋͆̀͐̎r̴̨̯̥͓̥̤̞̳͐͂̑̽͜ȩ̴̯̟̝̬͗͝m̷̧̻̏͑̾e̵̩̩͐̊̇̽̃̚͝m̶̢̭͙̹̉̓̄̍͌͘͘b̶̘́̃͆̽̆e̴̡̧̻̼͙̬͈͛̀͜͝r̷̗̳̙̞̲̲͕̅̓̊́̑̀͑̔͋͝

H̴͎̠̝͈̾̈̈̇̅͊̌̕͠ͅÈ̶̫̹̝́͝ ̷̧̧͙̳͕̮͙͇̓Ç̸̧̨̭͓̞̲͓͗́̓͋́̓͝Ǫ̷͕̳̪̤̃̐͌̈́̓̈Ų̸̝̬̠͓̼̘̟̼̥͐̂L̴̨͚̏D̷̙̲̙̠̟̲̏͌̿̀̃͛͗N̸̜̾̄̎̐̈̀͗͐’̴̩͍͊́̈́̀͑̆͆͘͘T̸̹͚̼̳͔̈́̕͜ ̶͔͎̭̱͎̳̱̝̌͆̈́̍͐̃͝R̸̡̘̼̞̼̘̯̋̌̓͐͑̿̈́̕Ė̶̟͖͊̔͜M̵̢͍̭͎̱̖̣̮̲̑̒̇͑̌͘͘͜Ē̷̺̫̰̞̰M̸̢̙̥̲̣̣̅̚B̶̨̼̝̲̤̼̘̪̅E̶̯͌͗͂͊͐̈́͑̕͝Ř̷ͅ

He couldn’t remember anything after that so he tried to move but he couldn’t just as he tried to move slightly he bumped into something beside him. Well that was weird he thought to himself so he rocked his body to the left this time same thing happened a soft ‘clink’ sound indicating that he hit something hard like metal or plastic

Where was he?  
where was Hank?

What was Cyberlife Connor doing was he targeting Hank for some reason?

So many questions yet so little answers.


	3. I’m coming Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has to find Connor but to do that he has to talk to the Androids creator.
> 
> Btw I have no idea what I’m doing whatsoever but hey does anyone?

“Come on! You old piece of shit! I have places to go!” Hank shouted and slammed his hands on the wheel of his very old car that seemed to not want to startup. 

Hank knew what he had to do the moment he left, but that doesn’t mean he was going to like it. He could hear the son of a bitch now laughing at his desperation but he was the only hope of locating Connor.

Finally after 4 trials of trying to start his car the engine finally started to rumble. He drove, he has only ever drove this fast when he tried to get his son Cole to the hospital. He had to get there, he had to save his second sons life or else he would give up on his own.

It usually takes at-least 20 minutes to get to Kamski’s but he got there in ten as he ran to the door and prayed it wasn’t too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it to the end of my cringey chapter there’s more to come so stay tuned and ty for supporting a creator that has no clue what to do.😂
> 
> P.s I have no clue how I will manage to write Kamski’s personality right


	4. I-I didn’t Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Rk800 tell Hank about Connors whereabouts?

RK800 #313 248 317’s POV

He scoffed as he watched the old human run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Why did that human care?

Why did he care if he was only a machine,a tool?

He looked back at his gun abandoned on the ground as the mission loomed above him.  
ever the more strict

NEUTRALIZE THE DEVIANT LEADER

He walked slowly to the gun and scoffed as he saw that it had broken when it was dropped. “Great” he yelled “I can’t even finish my mission now!” He growled angrily looking at the gun he held as if it was his worst enemy. He knew these emotions were the beginning signs of deviancy but he didn’t care. He tried to assure himself that he wasn’t deviant.

“Oh well at least the human will be out of the way I never said WHICH truck he was on.”

He tried to sound confident because he knew she was watching that’s why he put on a fake mask acting like a cold machine. He had to Act. Put on a character don’t let her see.

He then felt his surroundings disappear as he was pulled into his head space.

“Hello Amanda.”

“Oh Connor 313 248 317 what a surprise” she said in sickly sweet voice but her eyes turned to daggers.  
“Why haven’t you gotten rid of that thing yet?” Her eyes scanning him for any form of a lie.

He smiled sweetly as he prepared his answer “Well Amanda I may have ran into a slight problem a human is in the way and is also trying to find the old Connor. You know the one that’s heading to cyber life right now?” 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him faintly with disbelief “And did you tell him his whereabouts?” She crept closer “did you fail me like the last Connor?” Her eyes fully showing hatred and disgust.

He looked up with a fake smile trying to show that he haven’t deviated but he was lying to himself for he did. He knew they were doing something wrong and telling that human was when he developed self thoughts.

So he looked up and smiled the fakest smile and said

“No Amanda I didn’t”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will up date this often hope fully


End file.
